Dark Memories
by Joe Chip
Summary: This is a twisted little digimon story were a dark secret about Sora's past is revealed. Warning: Disturbing Content
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Dark Memories  
Prologue  
  
By Talon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Sora or any other names or places in this fic. So don't sue me.  
  
Authors note: Sorry this is so short but I wanted to post something and I didn't want to wait until I had more done. Anyway, this part sets up the story but it doesn't tell you much so instead of making it the first chapter I made it a prologue. There will be two more chapters. This is story will be dark, depressing, and disturbing, so beware. This first part however, is not.   
  
Sora walked slowly through the lovely Odaiba public park where she spent so much of her spare time. She was wearing her usual outfit minus the helmet, and she held a soccer-ball in her hands. It was the same park where she often played soccer with Tai. It was also where she and the other digidestined had met to come up with a plan to find the eighth child, who latter turned out to be Kari, Tai's sister.   
  
Sora had only been back in the real world for a few days and she took a moment to reflect on the strange events of the past couple of months. Less than a week before she and the others were fighting the battle of their lives against Apocalymon.  
  
The digidestined had been triumphant, but it was a bittersweet victory. Not long after defeating the last of the evil digimon and fulfilling their destiny Sora and the others learned that they would have to leave their digimon partners behind and return to the real world.   
  
After all that they and their digimon had been through together, they were told to say goodbye, just like that. She thought about Biyomon, she was more that just Sora's partner and bodyguard, she was her best friend too, even more than Mimi was in a way. She and the other digidestined had all developed a special bond with their digimon, a bond in some ways greater even that the one between fellow digidestined, to tear them apart was a cruel blow.   
  
"I guess that's just part of being a heroine." Sora thought.   
  
It was almost the end of summer and the sakura petals were falling in the park. She breathed in deeply and savored the sweet smell of the petals. Just then Sora felt a sharp pain in her head and for a slit second a blurred image of someone standing over her flashed in Sora's mind. The person looked vaguely familiar.  
  
The scent of the petals had triggered a memory from Sora's past, a dark one, one that she had tried long and hard to forget. She dropped the soccer-ball and fell to one knee. "No." she muttered. The pain in Sora's head intensified and she collapsed on the grass as the entire terrible memory rushed back to surface.  
  
To be continued...  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Dark Memories  
  
By Talon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Sora so don't sue me.  
  
Authors Note: Now we get to the disturbing part, you've been warned. I know Sora fans are gonna hate me for this story. Don't get me wrong people, I don't hate Sora or anything. I'm a Sora fan myself. It's just that I wanted to write a really dark and disturbing digimon fic and neither Mimi nor Kari would work. Please forgive me.  
  
One day before the first episode of Digimon...  
  
Sora stepped off the bus that had just arrived at the summer camp where her whole adventure in Digiworld would soon begin. She found her bag in a pile next to the bus along with everyone else's and picked it up. Sora took a quick look around at the beautiful scenery that surrounded her and smelt the sweet scent of the sakura petals that were falling all around her. This place was even more lovely and peaceful than she had imagined.   
  
She had been looking forward to this summer camp for some time now. It would give her the chance to make new friends, play lots of soccer, and perhaps most important, allow her to escape her troubles at home for a short time. All of a sudden a counselor blew his whistle to get everybody's attention and instructed the kids where to go to find their cabins.  
  
Sora and the others carried their things down the dirt path that would lead them to their cabins. About halfway to the cabins they pasted an open field where a group of girls had started a soccer game. Sora stopped walking and watched the game. "Ah, what the hell. I can find my cabin and unpack my things later" she thought. She set her bag down just outside one of the boundaries that had been marked off and joined the game.  
  
About half an hour later the game ended and Sora came back to retrieve her bag. As she got closer Sora notice a white envelope lying on top of it. Puzzled, Sora picked it up. Someone most have put it there while I was playing soccer thought Sora. She looked around to see who it might have been but there was nobody  
  
The envelope was sealed and Sora could feel that there was a paper inside but there was no writing on the outside to indicating who it was meant for or who it was from. Sora opened the letter, deciding that if it wasn't meant for her then they wouldn't have put it on her bag. She took out the piece of paper inside and read it. A look of complete surprise came across Sora's face.  
  
"Sora, please meet me by the old footbridge an eleven thirty tonight, I'm your secret admirer" was what it said. The surprised look on Sora's face slowly changed into a blissful smile. A secret admirer wasn't one of things that Sora had been expecting to find at camp, but she was very happy to have one. I wonder who it could be she thought.  
  
Sora couldn't stop thinking about the letter and about her secret admirer that whole day. She was very anxious to find out who he was, she had even come up a list of about half a dozen boys she thought it might be. There was one thing however that kept bothering her, why eleven thirty at night? It did bother her a little but Sora decided to go anyway. "You've gotta live your life to the fullest" Sora told herself.  
  
That night...  
  
Lights out was at ten p.m. and by eleven o'clock Sora was pretty sure that everyone in her cabin was asleep. It wasn't hard to sneak out. Earlier that day she had found out where the bridge was from a counselor, and that where she was going. It was pitch blade outside, so dark that Sora could barely see her hand in front of her face.  
  
The bridge was kinda off the beaten path, way back in the woods, a couple hundred yards from the cabins. It took Sora some time to find it in the darkness. Finally she heard the sound of the stream that ran under the bridge and she knew she was close. Sora came to the bridge and stopped. She didn't see anyone.  
  
"Hello Sora" Sora whorled around and found herself facing a teenage boy. From his height and size she could tell that he was about her age, but she couldn't make out his face. Without warning one of his gloved hands shot out and grabbed Sora's shirt. Fear gripped Sora. Then fear turned to anger "What the hell are you doing!?!?!" she shouted. He said nothing as he started to tear the shirt off. "God No!!!!!" Sora screamed. She grabbed his wrists but was unable to stop him as he ripped the shirt from her body. Then he threw Sora to the ground.   
  
She screamed for help but no body heard her, just as he had planned. He was on top of her in seconds, he ripped off her bra and was pulling down her pants. Sora screamed as loud as she could and with all of her strength tried to fight back. She tried to get to her feet but he shoved her back down to the ground. The back of her head hit hard against a rock and mercifully she lost consciousness.  
  
He raped Sora repeatedly after that, then when he was finished he stood up and prepared to leave, making shore he didn't leave anything behind that could link the attack to him. Before he left he looked down at Sora one last time, something shiny on her neck caught his eye. He looked closer and saw that it was a golden necklace with a heart shaped charm. He took the necklace from around her neck and put it in his pocket. Then he walked away.  
  
To be continued...  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Dark Memories  
By Talon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (That's probably a good thing) so don't sue me.  
  
Authors Note: I'm really sorry for taking so long to finish this story, anyway, hope you like it. My goal was to write a really dark digimon fic that fits in with the real digimon story. By that I mean, because this story takes place right before the first episode and between digimon 01 and 02 (two timeframes where we don't really know what happened to the characters), then this story could be added to the original story and everything would still make sense.  
  
Still in Sora's flashback...  
  
Hours after the rape Sora finally woke up. Sakura petals were falling in the forest where she lay. At first she couldn't remember where she was or what had happened. Then the pain registered and she remembered. Sora was filled with fear once again. She scrambled to her feet and looked around frantically for the attacker. Thankfully, he had gone.  
  
For a second she felt relieved, but her relief was quickly swept away as the full impact of what had happed suddenly hit Sora. She had been raped; someone had lured her to this secluded spot by praying on her emotions, then they had raped her. She collapsed back down to the ground. Sora pulled her legs in toward her body with her knees up near her chin and wrapped her arms around them. Tears filled her eyes and she began to sob.  
  
For reasons only Sora will ever really know, she never told anyone what happed that night. The next day she and the others traveled to the digiworld for the first time, and their adventure began.  
  
End Flashback...  
  
The sakura petals were still falling in the park and Sora was still lying motionless on the ground. The memory had a paralyzing effect on her as it played over and over again in her head. She might have lain there all day if someone hadn't noticed her.  
  
Matt happened to be walking threw the park on that same day, as he walked in the cool shade of the sakura trees he noticed someone passed out next to one of them. He looked closer and saw that it was a young girl and she was lying face down in the grass. A bit concerned Matt walked over to see if she was all right.  
  
As he got closer he realized that it was Sora and rushed over to her. He knelt by her side and gently turned her over on her back. As he did so Sora began to wake from her dream-like state. She opened her eyes and looked up at Yamato. "Hello Sora" he grinned.  
  
She was still half in her flashback and half in reality, and Matt's words, the same as those of her attacker, caused something inside her to snap. "No!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and viciously raked Matt across the face with her nails. Matt fell backwards and Sora quickly got to her feet, she was about to flee when Matt yelled to her. "Wait Sora!!! Don't run off!!!" he called.  
  
Sora stopped in her tracks. Recognizing Matt's voice she turned around slowly. "Matt?" she uttered. "It's me Sora. What's going on, are you OK?" he asked, sounding very worried. Sora stood there silent for a minute before she spoke. "I'm ok, I think..." she finally said. "I must have been having a nightmare" she continued.  
  
"It looked like you passed out. Are you sure you're all right?" Matt pressed. "I guess I did, but I'm fine now" Sora insisted. Then she remembered what she had done to his face. "Oh my god Matt! Are you ok?" she exclaimed as she rushed back to where Matt was now sitting.   
  
"It's no biggy" Matt said as Sora knelt next to him. There were four slightly bleeding gashes on his right cheek. "I'm so sorry Matt" Sora said as she reached out her hand to inspect the wounds more closely, but Matt grabbed her gently by the wrist, stopping her. "Really, it's nothing Sora" he said firmly.  
  
Matt released Sora's hand and she pulled it back toward her. There was a tense silence as neither one knew what to do next. Then Sora slowly rose back to her feet and Matt did the same. Their eyes had been fixed on one another for sometime but now Sora broke off her stare and looked off to the side, avoiding Matt's gaze.   
  
"It's getting late, I had better be getting home or my mom will be worried sick" said Sora, breaking the silence. "Ok, if your sure that you'll be alright." Matt said. "I'll be fine Matt" she responded. "I'll really sorry about scratching you, I guess I lost touch with reality for a second there" said Sora apologetically. "Don't worry about it Sora. It's already forgotten, wounds heal" he said.  
  
Sora picked up the soccer ball she had dropped earlier. "Good bye" she said. "Bye" he answered. With that they parted. "Your right Yamato, wounds to the flesh do heal , but not wounds to the heart" Sora thought as they went their separate ways.  
  
Matt arrived home and unlocked the door to the apartment that he shared with his father. It was empty, his father hadn't gotten home from work yet. As he stepped in and closed the door behind him as he muttered something to the effect of "How was I supposed to know!?? How could I have known!!?"  
  
Matt continued to mutter loudly to himself as he headed toward the bathroom to clean the bloody scratches on his face. "You fucked up big time Yamato, you could have been happy for once in your goddamn life but you had to fuck it up!!!" he said. "I had one good shot a happiness and I went and screwed it all up!!!" he continued as he went into the bathroom.  
  
He turned on the light and continued the strange conversation with his reflection in the mirror. "How could I have known!!? I had one change at true happiness and before I even knew I had it I shot it all to hell!!!" he screamed as he slammed his fist into the mirror as hard as he could. The tremendous impact made great cracks in the glass and Matt's fist was cut badly.   
  
"How could I have known..." he said, his voice was soft now "that I would fall in love...with her."  
  
It was night now and Sora was back at home, outside It was raining lightly. Sora was watching TV when she heard a knock at the door. Puzzled as to who it could be, she went to answer it, but when she opened the door no one was there.   
  
Then she noticed a plane white envelope, like the one she had found at camp that day, lying on the doorstep. Sora was a bit frightened by the eerie similarity, but she picked it up and opened it anyway. She flipped it upside-down and emptied the contents into her hand. Out fell Sora's gold necklace with the heard shaped charm and a folded sheet of paper.   
  
Desperate to find out what this meant, she unfolded the paper and read it. It read: "I pray that someday you can forgive me, as I pray that someday I can forgive myself."  
  
What Sora didn't see was someone watching her from across the street. Matt looked on from the shadows, out of sight. He was standing in the open with no cover of any kind to protect him as the rain fell down. His closes where soaking wet, water dripped from the tips of his blond spikes, blood ran from his face and from his hand. He stood there watching Sora until she had gone back inside and closed the door.  
  
Authors Note: Well that's it, the ending to Dark Memories, finally. Pretty strange wasn't it. I hope you liked it and that the ending wasn't stupid. I don't consider this a Sorato for obvious reasons, it's just a depressing story. However, I do plan to write a real Sorato sometime. Anyway, if you liked it or if you have any comments please leave a review, thanx.  



End file.
